Maria Schiller
Maria Schiller is a famous star choreographer who is also a former student at Keaton School of the Arts. She returns to help the freshmen for their dance showcase and stays for a while longer due to Miss Hannah being occupied."Restart." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. However, she gets fired in "Step Up" and is no longer a teacher at Keaton. Biography Background Maria used to dance at the National Ballet. Due to an injury, she is no longer a member of it and cannot dance. She possibly got married at some point, then she had quadruplets. Keaton School of the Arts Maria, before the show, danced at Keaton as a student in the Dance Program."The Understudy." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. Maria arrives at Keaton to polish up Step, Sister!, promising not to disappoint. She tells the dancers to take a break from the showcase and makes them learn a recreational hip-hop routine, for Vanessa's sake in order for her to relax and have fun."Lose Yourself." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. Maria rescues Carly who had been locked in the changing room by Vanessa to prevent her from telling anyone about her ankle injury."Twelve Hours to Showtime." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. Maria is told by Sasha, who at some point, confesses to Maria about Vanessa's ankle. As a result, Maria lectures Vanessa and tells her not to dance but she is pleaded by Vanessa to dance. Maria lets her dance. Maria is in the judging panel and watches as Vanessa falls resulting in her being hospitalized. After the showcase, Maria continues to teach at Keaton and strictly tells Vanessa not to dance. However, she lets Vanessa be a choreographer"Verite." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. and even lets her dance crew get some studio time."Friend or Foe." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. Maria, with a friend from Juilliard, finds Julie dancing in the courtyard. As Julie is offered an audition at Juilliard, Maria encourages her to take the audition over her PSATs. Maria also mentions how students at her university paid people to write other people to sit exams for them but she discourages Julie to do so."Once in a Lifetime." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. It is found out that Julie paid someone else to do well on her PSATs and Maria is said to have told her of it. As a result, Maria is fired from Keaton. Description Personality Maria is a kind and encouraging individual. As a teacher, she is kind but can be firm when she needs to be. However, her kindness can get in the way of her strictness, seen as how she let Vanessa dance in the showcase causing her to fall on her ankle."Showtime." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. She is very honest seen as she owns up to telling Julie of how people at university paid people to do exams for them."Step Up." Wikia. Retrieved on September 24, 2016. Physical appearance Characteristics Maria has light skin, brown eyes, and strawberry blonde hair that is usually in a bun. Wardrobe Maria usually wears greens. Appearances Season 1 * "The Understudy" * "Lose Yourself" * "Plays Well with Others" (mentioned only) * "Twelve Hours to Showtime" * "Showtime" * "Restart" * "Once in a Lifetime" * "Friend or Foe" * "Verite" * "Step Up" * "Ensemble" (mentioned only) * "After the Flood" (mentioned only) * "Try Again" (mentioned only) Season 2 * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Shake It Off" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" (mentioned only) * "Prima Donna" (mentioned only) Quotes Gallery Maria Schiller.jpeg Cassandra Helsweel Maria season 1 episode 20.jpg Ms Maria Vanessa season 1 episode 22.jpg E23 Maria Schiller.jpg Me Maria Vanessa season 1 episode 21.jpg Me Maria season 1 episode 23.jpg Helsweel Maria season 1 episode 10.jpg LY Ms Maria and Vanessa.jpg E21 Maria and Vanessa.jpg References Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teachers Category:Dance Program Category:Formerly at Keaton